powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
is the name for the 2010 Super Sentai series. Its theme is a trading card/angel motif. Its footage was adapted into ''Power Rangers Megaforce. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called Gosei World, there are beings called Gosei Angels. They have super powers that humans do not have, called Gosei Power. Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called the Tower of Heaven in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called Warstar invades the Earth and destroys the Tower of Heaven. With the Tower destroyed, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion and rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, the Goseigers! Characters Goseigers :Main article: Goseigers Groundion Other Goseigers Allies *Master Head *Datas *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi *Mizuki Takazaki (20) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Evil Spirits There are three sets of antagonists in Goseiger, collectively referred to as the . Though all three have different origins and background, the groups use the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Insects in their arsenal, and Buredoran (later Buredo-RUN) is a member of each group. *Buredoran of the Chimatsuri (Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) / Brajira of the Messiah (45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle ) *Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet (1-15) *Dereputa of the Meteor (1-12, 16) *Buredoran of the Comet (1-15, 45, Movie, Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) *Gyōten'ō of the Supernova (Movie) *Deinbaruto of the Morning Star (Movie) *Universal Insect Monsters **Mizogu of the Clump (1) **Zaruwaku of the UFO (2) **Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow (3) **Mazuarta of the Music (4) **Ucyuseruzo of Influenza (5) **Hidou of the Swift Runner (6) **Abauta of the Research (7) **Fandaho of Nonsense (8) **Irian of the Queen Bee (9) **Kurasuniigo of 5000°C (10) **Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock (11) **Powereddark of the Mutation (13) **Targate of the Satellite (14) Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *Makuin of the Blob (17-32, Movie) *Kingugon of the Bigfoot (17-32, Movie) *Buredoran of the Chupacabra (17-29, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *Minor Yuumajuu **Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko (17, 24) **Zeibu of the Mummy (18, 24) **Giemurou of the Kappa (19, 24) **Pesaranza of the Kesaran-Pasaran (20, 24) **Waraikozou of the Gremlin (21, 24) **Uobouzu of the Nessie (22) **Zaigo of the Skyfish (23-24) **Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre (24) **Sarawareteiru of the Fairy (25) **Hit of the Tengu (26) **Jogon of the Ningyo (27) **Pikarime of the Shakōkidogū (28) **Elmgaim of the Baku (30) Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis *Robogog of the 10-sai (33-44) *Metal Alice of the Agent (33-44) *Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg (39-45) *Matroids **Zan-KT0 of the Shot (Gokaiger 40) ***Zan-KT of the Shield (33) ****Zan-KT2 of the Shoot (34) *****Zan-KT3 of the Short (43) **Zuteru-S of the Mach (35) **Bazaruso-LJ of the Scan (36) **Adoborute-G of the Vital (37) **Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer (39-40) **Ain-I of the Neutral (41) **Saroge-DT of Imitation (42) Dark Headders *Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder (46) *Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder (47) *Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder (47-48) *Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder (47-48) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast * Alata: * Eri: * Agri: * Moune: * Hyde: * Gosei Knight: * Nozomu Amachi: * Professor Shuichiro Amachi: * Datas: * Great King Mons Drake: * Dereputa of the Meteor: * Brajira/Buredoran/Bredoran/Bred-RUN: * Makuin of the Blob: * Kinggon of the Bigfoot: * Robogorg of the 10-sai: * Metal-A of the Agent: * Narration, Master Head, Tensouder: Guest stars *Magis (10): *Satoshi Tamura (19): *Kyoko Tamura (19): *Kanako Tamura (19): Rinka Inagaki Suit actors * Gosei Red, Gosei Green: * Gosei Red (sub): * Gosei Pink: * Gosei Pink (sub): * Gosei Black: * Gosei Black (sub): * Gosei Yellow: * Gosei Blue, Gosei Ultimate: * Gosei Blue (sub): * Gosei Knight, Dereputa, Gosei Ground: * Mons Drake, Kinggon, Robogorg, Gosei Great, Wonder Gosei Great: * Brajira/Buredoran/Bredoran/Bred-RUN: * Makuin: * Metal Alice of the Agent: * Datas: * Datas Hyper: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto **Composition: YOFFY **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: NoB (Project.R) ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi) **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) **Episodes: 1-7, 12, 15, 16, 22, 28, 31, 33, 39-41, 43, 48-50 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi) **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi **Episodes: 8-11, 13, 14, 17-21, 23-27, 29, 30, 32, 34-38 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi) **Artist: Goseigers & Hideyuki Takahashi **Episodes: 42, 44-47 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: NoB **Episodes: 02-05, 13, 20 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Episodes: 05, 11, 14, 27, 43 *☆Fight☆ **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Takafumi Iwasaki **Artist: Mayumi Gojo **Episode: 11 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Episode: 18 * **Lyrics: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composition & Arrangement: Chuumei Watanabe **Artist: MoJo **Episode: 42 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Miyake Kazunori **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Episodes: 17, 19, 22 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Episodes: 19, 28 * **Lyrics: Yoffy **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Psychic Lover **Episodes: 24-25 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: IMAJO **Artist: Shintaro Wada **Episode: 30 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Morihiro Suzuki **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: The Goseigers **Episodes: 32, 37 A single containing the opening theme, first ending theme, their karaoke variations, as well as two image songs, was released on March 17, 2010. A music video for the opening theme featuring NoB and Gosei Red was recorded and put on YouTube by Columbia Music Entertainment. In its first week of release, the single reached #6 on the Oricon Weekly Charts. Soundtracks The series also has some soundtracks that is based in the series. Here are the soundtracks: Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single In addition to the TV show, there's a CD single that contains both the opening and ending themes as mentioned above, 2 insert songs, and the karaoke versions of the opening and ending themes. Here are the 6 tracks that appeared in the single: Tracklist #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #闘え! そして糧を得よ! (Hideaki Takatori) #降臨! ゴセイグレート (NoB) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX Single In addition to the 2nd ending, there's a 2nd single that contains the 2nd ending theme in full and karaoke versions, the opening theme, and the TV version of the first ending theme. Tracklist #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (2nd Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending TV Size)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 1 The first official soundtrack features background music from the TV series, the opening and ending themes, and 16 Go! Say! Tales with the Goseigers themselves. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 2: Gosei Song Festa This second official soundtrack features all of the songs as seen in the TV show and 10 Go! Say! Tales with the Goseigers themselves. Some of them are: The opening theme, Gosei Great's battle theme, and GoseiKnight's theme. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 3: Miracle & Wonder Epic The third official soundtrack features background music from the TV show and Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie and as always, the Goseigers will guide you along the way in these 15 Go! Say! Tales. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 4 & 5: Dynamic Finale The fourth and final official soundtrack features 44 songs divided up into two discs. Some of the songs are from the second official soundtrack and new background music from the TV show and the movie. Songs include: Change, Goseiger!, The Knight of Destiny, Seize the Miracle, and Next Time, on Tensou Sentai Goseiger! Stage Shows * Goseiger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Goseiger Stage Show at Super Hero Kyoto Studio Park * Goseiger Stage Show at Double Hero WAKAYAMA Marina-Cityble * Goseiger Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend Notes *Although Alata would often take the lead when going into battle, the Goseigers were a rare case in which no single member was designated the leader of the group. The question of leadership was addressed in the thirty-fifth episode of the series when each Goseiger (except, ironically enough, for Alata) was given a brief spell at leading the team before it was decided to leave things as they were (with the suggestion that putting Alata in charge would have been the correct choice). *This is the first season to have all the Rangers use cards. MagiShine was the only other Sentai Ranger to use cards. *This is the second Sentai to feature the team bearing golden armor for the chest parts of the suits. The first was Megaranger. *This is the second series with multiple sets of villains, the first being Boukenger. Unlike Boukenger, the villain groups in Goseiger replace the previous one when the current group had been defeated. *They were the first Sentai team that appeared in a VS special that preceded their run as the running Sentai series of their year. They made their first appearance in the Shinkenger VS Go-Onger special in early 2010, a few weeks before the first Goseiger episode aired. *This is the first Sentai series since Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger to not air alongside a new Power Rangers season (Not counting the edited re-airing of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). The first episode premiered the Feburary after Power Rangers RPM and the finale aired a day before Power Rangers Samurai's premiere. *This is the first series to have fully-functioned devices that activate & announce the Rangers' transformations and attacks, which was only used partially in some previous series, like Magiranger's MagiPhone, Boukenger's Accellular or Shinkenger's Mougyu Bazooka. This feature has been a trademark concept of Kamen Rider Series and, from this point, commonly used in the upcoming Super Sentai series as well. *This is the first Sentai series to not feature a villain with a human form. Official websites *Goseiger at Toei.co.jp *Goseiger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Goseiger at Super-sentai.net See also Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms Category:Wild Beast